Final Fantasy III statuses
The following is a list of all statuses found in Final Fantasy III. List of statuses Poison Poisoned characters will lose 1/16 of their max HP at the end of each round, and while walking on the field map, will lose 1 HP per step. Damage taken from Poison outside of battle cannot kill a Poisoned character. Several monsters can inflict Poison through physical attacks, being the Killer Bee, Poison Bat, Hermit, Hornet, Poison Toad, Needle Monkey, Death Needle, Ouroboros, and Greater Boros. Blind The status effect is healed by Eye Drops and the spell Blindna. Monsters affected by Blind have their Accuracy and Magic Accuracy halved. Mini The status is gained from the Mini spell. In the 3D version, the party needs to be in Mini status to access Castle Hein, Nepto Temple, Cave of the Circle as well as Tozus. Toad The status effect prevents the use of magic and drastically decreases a character's Attack and Defense causing all attacks to deal 1, or 0 damage. The ailment can only be cured with a Maiden's Kiss, Esuna, or a Toad spell. It is necessary for the party to be in Toad status to advance past the first room in the Tower of Owen. Silence Silence can only be inflicted either through the use of the spell Silence, or through the physical attacks of the boss Echidna. It can be cured by using an Echo Herbs or the spell Esuna. Petrify The level 7 spell Breakga can inflict this status as well as the Medusa Arrows, while the enemy ability Stare and Leviathan's Demon Eye can inflict the status as well. The enemy Petit can inflict the status through physical attacks. Petrified enemies are instantly defeated. KO Sleep In addition, the enemies Queen Lamia, Dracrocotta, and Demon Horse can inflict Sleep by physically attacking. Confuse Confusion can only be afflicted through the use of the White Magic spell Confuse or the enemy ability Glare, or through the physical attacks of the enemies Nightmare, Pharaoh, Garm, and Scylla. Paralysis Paralysis can be caused by the level 4 Black Magic spell Shade and Ramuh's white effect and enemy ability Mind Blast. It is also inflicted by the weapons Ancient Sword and Earthen Bell, as well as the enemy ability Bad Breath. Paralysis can also be inflicted through the physical attacks of the enemies Ruinous Wave, Parademon, Barometz, Stroper, Roper, and Nemesis. Slow Stop Gradual Petrify Called Petr, also known as Partial Petrification, in battle, after a few turns the affected character is turned to stone and is unable to act. In the original NES version, instead, a character or a monster becomes petrified if inflicted Partial Petrification twice. The weapons Break Blade, Medusa Arrow and Omnirod inflict this status, as well as the spell Break; in the NESversion, the Golem Staff inflicts Partial Petrification too, while the Medusa Arrows inflict instant Petrify. The enemies Helldiver, Stalagmite, Myrmecoleon, Chimera, Cockatrice, Rock Gargoyle, Kum Kum, Medusa, and Cerberus use this. It can be removed with the Soft item. Gradual Petrify is accumulative and unique in that it does nothing on its own, but will inflict Full Petrification once it fully stacks. A character is first 1/3 petrified, then 2/3 petrified, then fully petrified. Full Petrification differs from Petrify in that it requires resistance to Partial Petrification and not Petrify in order to protect against it. Protect The Protect status can be provided using the Protect spell, the Defender as an item, or using the Minne song from the Madhura Harp with the Sing command. The status is somewhat random: it can nullify 25% or 50% or even more, while the song can be increased in effect by job-leveling. Sing formula: :Recipient's Defense + (20 + Recipient's JobLv / 11)% Haste Haste increases the Attack power of the target based on the power of the spell and increases the target's Attack Multiplier based on the Multiplier and Accuracy of the spell. Changing items in a character's hand will negate the effect of Haste. Haste is acquired from the level 6 White Magic spell of the same name. Unei can also cast Haste when she joins the party as a guest, and this variant is cast over the entire party. The item Bacchus's Cider can also cast Haste. Bard's Minuet gives the effect to the party with a following formula: :Recipient's Attack + (20 + Recipient's JobLv / 11)% Aura Barrier Reflect Reflect can be achieved through the spell Reflect, Odin's summoning spell Protective Light, and the item Shining Curtain. In the NES version the spell Erase is bugged and doesn't remove the Reflect status even if it is supposed to. Further, the Reflect spell itself is bugged in the NES version and doesn't reflect magic back at enemies when cast on allies. The boss Leviathan can cast this spell on itself. Job Adjustment Phase While under the effects of the Job Adjustment Phase, all five of a character's primary stats are reduced by approximately 12.5%. These reduced stats are indicated by yellow numbers instead of white, and will return to normal after the requisite number of battles have been fought while still in that job. Gallery FFIIIDS Poison Status.png|Poison (DS) FFIIIDS Blind Status.png|Blind (DS) FFIII NES Mini Status.png|Mini (NES) FFIIIDS Mini Status.png|Mini (DS) FFIIIDS Toad Status.png|Toad (DS) FFIIIDS Toad Status WM.png|Toad on field (DS) FFIIIDS Silence Status.png|Silence FFIIIDS Petrify Victory.png|Petrify (DS) FFIIIDS Knocked Out.PNG|KO (DS) FFIIIDS Critical Status.png|Critical (DS) FFIIIDS Sleep Status.png|Sleep (DS) FFIIIDS Confusion.png|Confusion (DS) FFIIIDS Paralyze.png|Paralysis (DS) FFIIIDS Protect Status.png|Protect (DS) FFIIIDS Haste Status.png|Haste (DS) FFIIIDS Reflect Status.png|Reflect Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy III Category:Status effect lists